User talk:Zeypher/Archive 1
|} here I want you to have this website it has all the characters Techs with pictures, someday I'll help you in retrun :), just don't thank me just yet amigo holla Eliskuya2 20:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, this is awesome! This website can really help this wiki. Now we just need to transfer that info into this wiki. Hehe. :) Zeypher 20:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ what are friends for?, I'll be around if you need me like puting playble chars on evey chrono cross page. :(, I can't do this alone y'know? --Eliskuya2 21:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey What other page are you talking about?-- 19:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) as for the music I think I find a website on that too, here it is, and also do you want me delete eveything has fan on it?, just holla. amigo --Eliskuya2 18:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) well if they want to post stuff like that. they gotta ask you or me, plus enjoy the music site amigo --Eliskuya2 20:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) well someone on Kingdom hearts wikia, knows how to post music on wikia :(, and I don't know how yet. anyways yell if you need me :P --Eliskuya2 01:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Skin hey Zey Skin Just a note Arena for the Ages Alright, I made it. Check it out. 18:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) But, we could include enemies and stuff. If you want to include others, by all means, it's up to you. 18:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) wonder why? Chrono Cross enemies Hey, does the wiki have a template for Chrono Cross enemies? I'm gonna look for my strategy guide tonight, so I'll definitely be able to expand this part of the wiki. --[[User:Moocowisi|'Moo']][[User Talk:Moocowisi|'cow']] 02:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) to the pages I'm making? I have a feeling I should, but I just want to make sure first.}} as well because I notice it wasn't very detailed as it could be.}} as for the Zodiac signs Zey... Unused file I was looking for images in the wiki for the galleries in , and I found many replica images and unnecesary images that should be deleted. Oh and I have a question about the gallery, I'm going to use Magus page as an example. the page is filled with images such as he as Janus and he as the prophet but shouldn't those images be in the gallery?--Xabryn 22:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool. But going back to the unused files there are a few images that I'm not sure if I should put for deletion: :File:Golem sisters.jpeg File:Marle2.jpg this one is too similar to this but they don't seem to be the same :File:MagusCloak.gif File:CronoBattle.gif Most of them are replicas and other like File:Atropos xr.gif are unnecessary since we have File:AtroposXR.gif. This one is the only exception since there is no possible use for it. But the Not being used thing it's only because it isn't being used but i'll try to always use anothe reason with it EDIT:Oh and I almost forgot the File:Golem sisters.jpeg are very similar to File:Chrono Trigger Golem.gif but the golem sisters have two golems--Xabryn 18:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but if you try to look for Golem Sisters it will be redirected to the Golem page. And about the unnecessary images the example Atropos image for example it is just Atropos giving a step, the File:R series.gif is not so different from File:R-series.gif only the view of it, File:BlackOmen Antiquity.PNG isn't necessary since we have File:BlackOmen Antiquity.gif, and we have an image of Azala and of Black Tyrano so we don't need File:Chrono Trigger Azala Black Tyrano.png(but thinking well this one also could be used). The only one that I marked as unnecessary and I think that could be somehow used is File:Chrono Trigger Battle.png I just don't know where--Xabryn 19:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) FI? Re:WHat's up? Yeah, a few years ago some vandal just wrote TAILS DOLL!!! on the article and I just hate vandals, especially since at the time I was just getting into Chrono Trigger, anyway the arena looks awesome but its been pretty much a year since I played Chrono Trigger and I still don't have time for it in my cruddy schedule... But just so you know I enjoy helping out on wikis about my favorite subjects so if you need any help at the Big Bang Wiki or any other place send me a message and I'll be there post hastega! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try my best but I can't edit here too much because I don't want to risk reading any spoilers, but I'll try my best to spread the word! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC)